themiseryhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Student Page: Deanna Cabello
Name: Deanna Cabello Age: 15, born September 12th, 1997 Grade: '''Freshman, class of 2016 '''Gender: Female Species: Human Occupation/role: Extremely girly shrinking violet extraordinaire. (Thrinking violet?) Orientation: '''Straight '''Relationship status: '''Single '''Date of Death: '''June 6th, 2013 '''Likes: '''Cooking, pretty outfits and girly things, sewing '''Dislikes: Having to speak up, words with S sounds in them, the things she's heard from her parents and older siblings about Misery High, outfits that expose her arms or legs (she wears a lot of jackets and tights), sex and intimacy (kind of) '''Personality: '''Shy. Very critical of herself. Prone to paranoia and fear. Scared of sex and intimacy because that would require exposing herself to another person. Doesn't speak up very often. When she does, she'll speak very slowly and try to avoid words with S sounds in them. Do you know how hard that is? There are a lot of S words in the entire fucking English language. '''Backstory: '''Fortunately for Deanna, she's not the first in her family to attend Misery High. Her grandparents attended, her mom and dad attended, her aunts and uncles attended, and her older siblings attended. Aurora graduated in the class of 2007, Skylar graduated in the class of 2009. Unfortunately all of them know exactly what Misery High is like and still send the family there. Family tradition. None of them have died yet at least. Plus everyone has met their future husband/wife there. The other family tradition is high school sweet hearts. Make of it what you will. She's had a lisp ever since her adult teeth came in thanks to the front teeth being a bit larger. She's been in speech therapy for it, it didn't really help much. That and getting teased for it contributed to her not speaking up very often and becoming incredibly shy. She has braces now though so hopefully the front teeth will get straightened out? '''Her Time at Misery High: '''She didn't like attending Misery High very much. She met at the freshmen assembly. (And got an eyeful. The image of his purple penis never quite left her brain.) She made a friend, . Which was nice. She got forced to play a game of spin the bottle and kissed Alejandro. She found the experience rather unpleasant. Not because it was with him. He was fine... Initially she and Perry didn't get along, to the point of where she punched him. The two were starting to warm up to each other and becoming friends, if not more than that. Then one day she was in the common room with Ellie, Perry, and Alejandro. It was almost summer and they were all out of their uniforms. She was wearing a rather pretty necklace. This caught the attention of a ghost, . Lenore attacked her, demanding her "sparkly" while clawing at her neck. Perry got the necklace off, but throwing it at Lenore and calling her a "hag" only made her angrier. Lenore tried to impale Perry with her claws, but Deanna was in the way. Having your collar bones ripped out is probably not the nicest way to go... Category:Student pages Category:Students Category:class of 2016 Category:Female Students